


A Golden Cat

by orphan_account



Series: Royal Felines [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumple cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumplestiltskin knocks over some potions and gets changed into a cat, bad things happen. It spurs a whole mess of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy cat Rumplestiltskin! I might add more chapters to this im not sure but enjoy ♡♥♡

Rumplestiltskin was in the potion room mixing the different colored bottles when he accidentally knocked a few over. The liquids rolled off the table and onto his skin.

He wiped up the mess and sat down hoping there wouldn't be any nasty side effects. He sat there reading his potion book when he started to feel a little odd. He closed his eyes from the intense pain, and when he opened he discovered he was s bloody cat! He walked around the potion room frantically trying to find a way to fix it when he hears none other then Belle coming up the steps with his afternoon tea.

He panicked and tryed to hide under his now very large dragon hide coat. He peeked out from underneath and watched his maid search for him to give the tea. She sat down the tray, looked around the room then looked through his ingredients. He made a mental note to lock those up because clearly the maid had a knack for looking through them.

She picked them up and examined the different ingredients, when she stopped and looked over at his clothes laying on the floor. She immediately blushed wondering if he was was walking around naked. But he was wearing fur to be fair.

She walked over towards the clothes and saw Rumple the cat hidding under them. He tried to tell her to put him down but instead it came out as a tiny meow. She picked him up and the cat remained frowning and being most displeased.

She held the cat and whispered to him to not tell Rumplestiltskin and that would have been a great plan had he not been the cat!

She brought him downstairs and sat down on the couch and put him on her chest. Rumple couldnt help but be a little happy, he was lying on Belles chest and was getting his back stroked. But he needed to let her know he was the cat so he got up and went over to his wheel. He pounced up and down and tried to get her to understand. 

Instead she said he acted like Rumplestiltskin and she named him Rumford. She set him back on her chest and told him that he was the most interesting cat she had ever seen and thought he was oddly cute. Even though he was a cat he still though it interesting she thought him cute, and he almost didnt hear it when she said he was interesting yet cute like her master.

He just lay there and tried to figure out how this little innocent maid thought that he was cute. 

When he woke up he realized he lay next to Belle naked, luckily Belle was asleep or else there might have been a problem. He got up magicked clothes on and right after he did Belle got up. She opened her eyes and saw Rumplestiltskin and then searched for the cat she found last night who seemed to have disappeared.

Rumplestiltskin turned to leave then he said, "Don't mess with the ingredients in my potion room dearie." And turned back around. Belle nodded, but then she realized that he was the cat!

She stared in shock, "I didn't know I'm," but he cut her off. He held up his hand to her, "if you ever mention it again. . ." He glared at her and that was all he needed to say. He left the room, and Belle was left there to think about all the the things she told the cat. Including that she liked Rumplestiltskin! She sat there by the fire and considered what to do next when he walked back in and looked at her. "You think im hot in a dark, deadly, golden way?" He said and smirked.

She just stared wide eyed and stuttered, then he walked over and kissed her. She weaved her hand through his hair and pulled him closer. When they seperated he just laughed and walked away. "Really in a weird golden way." And he just laughed all the way up to the potion room. 

She sat by the fire and thought about how embarrassing that she was, but also how well he kissed.


	2. A cat of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle shouldn't be messing with the potions, and she kinda had it coming when it spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rumplestiltskin no doubt had told her to stay away from the potions after, the incident that shall not be named. But Belle was always the curious type, and when there's curiosity there's trouble.

He was off on a deal in a faraway land, and what better time could she ask for? She crept up the steps to his potion room, she knew he wasn't there but yet she could almost feel his reptilian glare on her body.

Belle opened the door then peeked her head inside, hoping by some weird chance he decided to come home early. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She slide her hand on the edge of the cold wood tables, one after another looking at the brilliant and glowing potions.

She noticed a particularly pretty one that glowed an excellent shade of red, and under it, a small sign taped on said something. She couldnt quite make it out and picked up the bottle to exam it further. It said never again. She pondered why it said that and sat it down. But being clumsy as she is she dropped it on the counter and it splashed up on her gown.

She gasped and desperately tryed to wipe it off but the potion had already set in. She sat on a stool nearby and waited for who knows what to happen to her. She felt a rush of pain and when it ended, she felt different then before.

She suddenly she realized she couldnt reach the counter. Had he made a shrinking spell? When she looked down she saw two, little red paws.

She yelled in terror, well meowed that is. Belle tryed to get out of the room desperately, but she had such small paws. Finally she dangled from the door knob and managed to shift her weigh just enough to open the door.

She ran out and immediately went next to his wheel hoping he had returned from his trip. To her displeasure he was not home, so she jumped up on his stool next to his wheel and sat down and waited.

Finally after a couple hours she saw a puff of smoke and Rumplestiltskin appeared in the great hall. She only just then realized he could crush her with a flick of the wrist. Her eyes widened in fear as Rumpelstiltskin walked over next to his wheel and spotted the red cat sitting on his stool. The books on him never mentioned what he did to cats.

He knelt down eye level to the cat and looked it up left and right. He called for Belle to come down but all he got was a small meow from the cat at his wheel. He looked down at the red cat and put his hand on her back and stroked the cat. 

Belle had always wanted Rumplestiltskin to hold her, but not quite like this. He raised one eyebrow at the purring cat. He picked her up and brought her over to sit on the ground next to him while he spins.

Belle being unhappy with his further location she hoped up on his lap missing his presence. He raised an eyebrow and glared at the cat. "Why do you wish my presence cat, im the dark one not a groomer?" 

Belle rubbed her head against his cheek. And laid her head on his chest. He moved Belle from his hand and walked over to the dinning room table, Belle was supposed to serve his tea soon.

Belle kept getting up and trying to run over to her spot but he swooped her up every time, he was just too fast for her. Finally after the fifth time he picks her up and held her a few inches from his face and stared at the cat, then sat her down on the table across from himself. "You know cat you remind me of my maid, who I must add is late." He said with a wiggle of his finger at his cat.

With a flick of his wrist Belle could talk again but remained as a cat. She sat down elegantly. "Rumple how long did you know it was me?"

He looked at her and giggled, "the whole time of course but I thought you should learn a lesson, and besides I have a fun idea in mind."

She looked up at him and saw that smirk that meant no good was going to come. He waved his hand and held the small potion from before. Before Belle could protest he turned himself into a cat too. He laughed and walked over and kissed Belle. 

They jumped off the table and walked away having there tails form a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	3. Cats can Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin and Belle were having a peaceful evening as a cat when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rumplestiltskin and Belle hopped up on the table with their padding on their paws. The golden and red cat sat there meowing back and fourth. Well not meowing they were talking but meowing is what it sounds like to the person they dont notice watching them writing down all of this. Apparently they fired him because he can't speak cat. So lets start this over.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle jumped up on the table. Belle looked over to her golden cat prince and smiled at him. "Rumple how are we going to drink our tea?" She said while she crept even closer to him.

He looked over and Belle with his golden eyes, "hmmm," he purred. "If you want I can make the tea cat sized for a day if you wish?" She intertwined their tails together running her paw through his thick fur. "That sounds like a splendid idea my fury feline." He arched his eyebrow at Belle but magicked the tea cups cat sized. They jumped over to the teacups and drank their tea.

After they finished drinking their tea he sat next to Belle in front of the fire intertwining their tails into a heart. They sat in front of the fire having a most excellent time when the front doors busted open and in walked prince charming. He usually draws his sword upon entering but he quickly he realized it won't save him from Rumplestiltskin. 

He rushed down the hallway and went down to the table near the fire. "Rumplestiltskin I need your help!" He called echoing through the corridors. Rumplestiltskin and Belle snickered rude comments about the prince while he stood right there. The prince waited around angrily. 

He looked around the room and spotted the gold and red cat. "Rumplestiltskin has cats?" He said staring at the cats. "And cats in love too?" He said looking at their tails and noticing how their purred next to each other.

"Rumplestiltskin I need to make a deal!" He said. The gold cat looked at the red one and smirked. "Over here" he called and he forgot the prince couldnt understand him.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand. "Better?" He called. The prince turned around and looked at the golden cat. "Wait so your a cat? And then who are you? And how come I can understand you?"

The red cat turned to the golden one. "Rumple are you gonna help him or not. I'd like to get back to our vacation? " prince charming turned to the red cat. "Wait rumple? What is going on?" He said unhappily.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, "well you see my maid over here didnt follow my instructions and turned herself into a cat, and well I got bored and decided to be a cat too. And now I turned you into a cat so you could understand me." The prince gasped and looked down and saw his yellow furry paws. "Im a cat!?" He yelled. "And you," he said pointing at Rumplestiltskin. "Are in love with your maid!?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed, "what do you want! ?" He called looking at the prince charming . "Snow white can't find queen Regina anywhere. She wishes to know where she is."

Rumplestiltskin laughed and Belle laughed and the prince stared at them confused. "What do you know of her!?" He said angrily. 

Rumplestiltskin strutted forward. "Well you see that black cat you found in your castle would be, Regina. You see she trapped my lovely maid here so," he said with a flourish of his hand, "I turned her into a cat. And I thought putting her in claws reach of her enemy never being able to hurt anyone would be a fine punishment." He said with a wolfs smile.

Charming stared in shock. "I must go back to the castle but can you turn me back?" Rumplestiltskin laughed and turned him back. "You can't turn Regina back though I cursed her, but I will return to human form in a few hours and you can became a cat anytime. "

Prince Charming left through the front doors looking a little confused and made his way to the castle. 

Rumplestiltskin and Belle spent the rest of the night talking and sitting by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked cat belle and rumple

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this and in Struggles as a cat series Rumplestiltskin and Belle in human form will make an appearance! Thanks for reading! suggestions/comments/ ideas appreciated.


End file.
